thepowdertoyitaliafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Solidi
Solids are particles that cannot be moved unless transformed to another state, such as gases or liquids. Brick BRCK Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Description: "Brick. breakable building material" This element is a solid form of stone, it doesn't conduct electricity and it melts at 940C. It breaks under pressure to form Stone. Paste, if heated hot enough(around 500 degrees), will turn into brick; this is because paste is clay dust dissolved in water and thus acts like clay, baking into ceramic when heated. Goo GOO Color: brown Temp: 22.00 Description: "Solid. Deforms and disappears under pressure." Goo deforms and dissipates under pressure. Ice ICE Color: very light blue Temp: -28.00 Description: "Solid. Freezes water. Crushes under pressure. Cools down air." Cold. Frozen water. Shatters into snow under pressure. Melts at 0 C. Wood WOOD Color: light brown Temp: 22.00 Description: "Solid. Flammable" Wood. Flammable. Passes neutrons. Burns medium speed. Can not be pressurized into coal. Plant PLNT Color: green Temp: 22.00 Description: "Plant. Drinks water and grows." Plant. Flammable, drinks water (not distilled water though) and grows. Neutrons change it into wood. Saltwater eats into it. If exposed to smoke, plant produces oxygen, simulating the process of photosynthesis - the carbon dioxide presumably contained in the smoke is converted into oxygen. Stickman can eat it(walk into it) and get more health. Stickman's maximum health is 100, don't forget! Breakable Metal BMTL Color: Dark Blue Temp: 22.00 Description: "Breakable Metal." Breaks under pressure, it melts at 1000C and is conductive. This element is commonly used as a construction material for destructible buildings, similar in purpose to Brick. The reaction of Thermite produces Broken Metal, if Broken Metal (powder) is melted and cooled again it will form Breakable metal (solid). For some reason, it allows photons to pass through it to some extent. Wax WAX Color: cream Temp: 22.00 Description: "Wax. Melts at moderately high temperatures." Melts at 45C, bounces neutrons (NEUT), melts with photons, flammable. Glass GLAS Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Description: "Solid. Meltable. Shatters under pressure." Glass, shatters under pressure, lets through photons, bounces Neut, melts at 1500C to Lava. Photons can be passed through glass to separate the different wavelengths of light. Immune to acid. Turns Neut into Phot when Neut is passed through it. Hidden manual for PHOT Nitrogen Ice NICE Color: very light blue Temp: -200.11 Description: "Nitrogen Ice" (obviously) Nitrogen ice, very cold. Spawns at -238.15; melts at about -203 to LN2. Coal COAL Color: black Temp: 22.00 Description: "Solid. Burns slowly." Coal, slowly burns. When coal is heated, it turns orange-white, and then cools by itself to a light grey after the heat is removed (simulating charcoal). This aspect is shared by BCOL as well. Note that this effect is not visible in blob, fancy, nothing, and heat gradient displays. Coal is permeable, it can allow certain powders through it with a small amount of displacement. Turns into wood when neutrons hit it. It is also one of the few solids to absorb photons. Shatters into broken coal (BCOL) at medium-high pressures after a slight delay. Sponge SPNG Color: orange Temp: 22.0 Description: "A sponge. Absorbs water" A sponge, absorbs water. Turns darker when water is absorbed. Burns when exposed to fire or at temperatures above 2450. Water can be released under high pressure or when SPNG is burnt with fire. Due to a mistake in the code, it can move when certain console commands are entered. Vine VINE Color: green Temp: 22.0 Description: "Vine, grows." When vine is spawned, it grows in a semi-random pattern somewhat resembling grass. A few frames after that, it turns into PLNT Filter FILT Color: Dark blue (Cold), Light Blue, Green, Orange, Brown and Red (hot). Temp: 22.00 Description: "Filter for photons, changes the color." Filter for photons, it changes the colors of the photons, see Glass. When FILT is cooled, it changes color to a higher level of the electromagnetic spectrum, and vice-versa (in simpler terms, it turns blue when cooled, and turns red when heated). Leaving its tmp at 0 (the default) will change any photons that pass through to its color. Setting its tmp to 1 will filter photons, only letting photons with similar colors to pass through. Making its tmp 2 will add that color to the photon's color, not overwriting it. Setting its tmp to 3 will subtract color from the photons, without just overwriting their color. Shield SHLD Color: Light Grey Temp: 22.00 Description: "Shield. Spark it to grow." When SHLD is sparked it produces a layer of SHD2 and another layer of SHLD on the outside, Process repeats with SHD3 and SHD4. When SHD3 or SHD4 is not surrounded by SHLD or SHD2 (such as when the outside SHLD layer is destroyed) it can grow new layers of SHLD to regenerate itself. Meant to be used as protection for circuits and often used in bunkers, SHLD does not conduct heat. Pipe PIPE Color: grey Temp: 0.00 Description: "Moves elements around. Read FAQ on website for help." After spawning, a layer of BRCK appears around the PIPE. to set the direction of the PIPE, erase the BRCK around the end you want the flow of particles to come out of. A series of lines will then appear showing the direction of flow, working from the end to the beginning. After the full pipe is calculated, remove the BRCK from the end you want the flow of particles to start. It resets any characteristics of particles in it (eg Molten PSCN becomes stone lava). Read the tutorial for more information (and pictures) Tutorial on how to use PIPE Invisible INVS Color: teal Temp: 22.00 Description: "Becomes invisible when placed under high pressure" When exposed to high pressures, INVS becomes intangible, allowing particles to pass through like E-wall. Photons can pass through and be transformed into neutrons, but only when NOT pressurized. Quartz QRTZ Color: light blue with obvious colour variations when viewed in Pressure or Velocity Display. Temp: 22.00 Becomes brittle when cooled to near absolute zero and turns into PQRT. Lets PHOT go through, scatters PHOT. Doesn't dissolve in acid. Melts at 2300c. Melts slowly. Grows slowly when SLTW is added, gives way dramatically to THDR and conducts electricity. Iron IRON Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Rusts with salt (SALT), salt water (SLTW), oxygen (O2), water (WATR) and liquid oxygen (LO2). Can be used to electrolyse WATR into H2 and O2.When it is molten and poured on coal and then cooled down it forms metal. Diamond DMND Color: Light teal Temp: 22.00 Solid. Indestructible. Does not conduct electricity. Dry Ice DRIC Color: white Temp: -100.50 Dry ice, forms when CO2 is cooled below about -90 degrees